


Charade

by StripySock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Role Reversal, Seduction, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is beautiful, naive and a first timer at this seduction thing, and Jared wants him. Turns out that's just an act Jensen puts on, when they're in the bedroom, everything is different and Jared's not sure he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charade

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for this prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/62061.html?thread=19313261#t19313261

Jared zeroes in on him straight away, because he’s a) the hottest guy in the room b) adorable and c) wearing glasses and a flannel shirt, and dude this is his night sorted. He blesses his luck that he hadn’t turned Gen’s invitation down tonight, she’d promised him fun and it looked like she was delivering in spades.    
  
  
The man is dancing in the middle of the room with a cluster of three or four other people, the sort of nervous awkward dancing Jared associates with people who have no idea how their body should move, in bed or out, but for this one, baby that isn’t a deal breaker it’s an incentive. He moves closer, perches on the window sill so he can look his fill, grabs Gen as she passes by high as a fucking kite already, and asks her the hottie’s name. Jensen, she tells him, and he tries it out. Jensen. Not his favourite name but it’ll sound good with ‘come for me’ in front of it he thinks, and grins. Gen smiles back, loops her arm round his neck and offers him a drag of her joint, like the caring, sharing person she is, but there’s a more attractive proposition in front of him than getting stoned so he declines.  
  
  
Jared grabs a couple of beers and heads out to the middle of the room, offers one to Jensen who smiles and points to a glass of water, and seriously? Is this guy for _real_? All signs point to yes, and if so this is going to be an fucking excellent night. This close to Jensen, he can see everything, the green eyes looking nervously away, Jesus an honest to God flush on his cheekbones, full lips being bitten like he wants Jared to think about them round his dick, and Jared doesn’t even realise he’s staring until Jensen breaks away and heads for the kitchen to get more water. Jared plays it smooth, doesn’t follow him. He knows this game, knows Jensen’s staring at himself in the mirror this instant, working up the courage to come back and let Jared dance with him properly. It’s what they all do, the innocent ones who take one look at Jared and just about wet themselves with want, and then talk themselves into giving it a shot.  
  
  
Sure enough, two minutes into Disturbia, and Jensen’s back with a beer for Jared, and more water for himself, looking at him with those eyes, at once nervous and determined, like he’s got something to prove to them both, and Jared is going to ruin him for anyone else and that’s a promise. He steps right on forward, looking down at that gorgeous face. Jensen’s taller than he looks, it makes a change from the men he usually fucks, and Jared loops his arms possessively around his back, pulls him right in close, and dances. Dancing is like sex, you’ve got the moves in the bedroom, you can mimic it outside, and Jared is going to teach both to Jensen tonight. The music has shifted to something lower, sexier, and Jared is moving against Jensen, not grinding properly, just little brushes up against each other, little sparks of pleasure, just enough to make Jensen’s eyes darken a tad, make him move closer to Jared of his own accord looking for a little more of that friction, a little more contact.   
  
  
Jared’s half hard in his jeans now, and Gen will never forgive him if he has sex in her living room _again_ (he remembers the guy vaguely- blue eyes, blond hair, hot, screamed for it towards the end, but the name has faded, merged into the dozens of similar twinks he’s fucked over the years, Matty, Mat, Martin, definitely some sort of M,) and Jensen is as well. They haven’t even kissed yet, but Jared knows how this night will end, because virgin or not, he’s going to fuck Jensen, have him begging for it, that ass tightening around his dick, those green green eyes glazed with want, those sturdy hands tightening in his bed sheets, wrung out, limp and over-sensitive from being fucked.   
  
  
He lets Jensen tug him away from the other dancers, most of them high and floating now, two of them he’s slept with, pulled the same schtick on them as he’s pulling on Jensen now, and the thought makes him want to laugh. Be a player or get played. Thems the rules. He follows Jensen to the kitchen, admiring his ass in those tight jeans, so new they’d not even been washed once, like he needed more of an indication that Jensen hadn’t done this before. He wonders how long Jensen pretended he was straight.  
  
  
He has another beer in his hands, the world is beginning to soften at the edges now, pre-drinks with Misha will do that to you, and he puts it down. He's not missing a moment of this, not a moment of how shy Jensen looks as he steps closer, and folds his hands round Jared’s waist. He feels a sudden warm throb when he realises that Jensen is waiting for him to kiss him, because that’s more than a little hot. When he does kiss him, pressed up against the kitchen islet, it’s pretty amazing, Jensen just melts into it, all wet willing mouth opening for him, playful tongue meeting him, making this delicious little sound when Jared bites his lip, the sort of sound Jared wants to hear more of, and he’s hard now, dick aching between his legs as he imagines just spinning Jensen around and sinking down to tongue-fuck him properly, get him dripping with just his mouth, then fucking him hard afterwards, hearing every whimper that Jensen won’t be able to keep himself from uttering.  
  
  
He’s almost glad when Jensen breaks away, flushed and panting like Jared was driving him to the edge already, just says to him softly ‘let me take you home baby,’ sweet and sincere like this fuck means something to him, and Jensen just nods, grabs his coat and waits as Jared calls a cab, curls up beside him and stares out the window, as the cars go by, doesn’t say anything until they get in the house, then only asks if he can plug his cell charger in.   
  
When Jared has him on the bed, he arches up so pretty, sheds his shirt so fast, Jared has to clutch at self control, because fuck he did something right in his last life clearly for this to be in his bed tonight, and when Jensen pulls him down for another kiss, he wants to thank the patron saint of hookups. He fumbles lube out from the bedside drawer, chucks it on the bed and gets back to undressing Jensen thoroughly, bending down to lick that defined stomach, get near that delectable cock because Jesus, Jensen is hung, and that somehow he had not anticipated. He hadn’t actually been expecting just how hot Jensen was under his clothes either, his ass had been great in those jeans, but the flannel shirt hadn’t led to him expecting much.   
  
  
Then Jensen is wriggling out from underneath him, and Jared is going to punch something if he’s freaking out _now_ because that’d just be mean, until Jensen settles right back on top of him, leans down and kisses him hard, slides his tongue right on in, fucks Jared’s mouth hard and expertly, hips grinding down until Jared can’t think of anything else than getting that beautiful mouth of Jensen’s on his dick, and he tugs him down, heat sweeping him when Jensen goes down so easily, because it’s like he was born to do this, born to be Jared’s slut, and for the five minutes Jensen’s mouth is on his cock, it’s perfect, he could get off just on the visuals, just on looking at the long sweep of eyelashes on Jensen’s cheek, and the full lips around his dick.  
  
  
So he isn’t expecting it when Jensen pulls off, puts his hands on him firmly and rolls him over, and God he’s _strong_ , much stronger than he looks, and his hands on Jared’s hips are like iron, clamping down firmly, before he uses a knee to spread Jared’s legs further, pulls him apart with two thumbs, and slides his tongue in, no fucking around, no kissing or playing, just hard and strong, licking in as deep as he can get, and Jared tries to buck him off, throws his weight backwards, and just impales himself further, feels Jensen smile against him, mouth wet and yielding, feeling so good that Jared almost just lets him do it, but can’t quite manage it. It’s terrifying and arousing at the same time, the intrusion doesn’t precisely hurt but it’s strange to Jared who got fucked once and once only in highschool, and had topped ever since. He grips the sheets with tense fingers, aching to rub himself against the sheets, refusing to do so for the sake of his pride.  
  
  
As though Jensen could read his thoughts, he stopped rimming him for a second, and hands still holding him down, leaned up to whisper in Jared’s ear, “This is your one chance. You can scream while I eat you out, your hole as wet and sloppy as I can make it with just fingers and tongue, eat you out until you come without being touched, and then you can get fucked long, slow and hard until you’re mindless with pleasure, the fucking that you’ve been waiting for, for years, and no-one else has ever shown you. Or I can get up right now, put my clothes back on, and walk out of here, no harm, no foul.”  
  
  
Jared makes one last feeble attempt, manages to squirm free and get on top of Jensen. “Who says I won’t be fucking you?” but even he can feel that his words lack force, that his body is trembling, that Jensen’s eyes are amused.  
  
  
“I say,” and he runs a slow deliberate finger up Jared’s chest. “We’ll do it like this if you prefer, you can ride me, fuck yourself down on my cock, come all over yourself. But you’ve pretended to be in charge long enough Jared. You’ve had your chance, now it’s time to get what you really want. Not some innocent little twink whose clothes you can rip off and fuck, but someone who can put you in your place, have you bent over and begging for it, who is not going to stop until you’re a sobbing mess who can’t come anymore, who just needs my cock.”  
  
  
The words fascinate and revolt Jared in equal measure, he wants to push Jensen away and pull him closer, and how the hell could he have misread the other man so badly, thought that those devilish green eyes were shy, this sinuous body awkward, this confident man a virgin. He makes a motion to get up, to leave and shoo Jensen out, but while he thinks two fingers are sliding into his hole, and he can feel the perfect stretch and burn, and it _hurts_ but something in him says yes. There’s no shame in this he tells himself, but he doesn’t quite believe himself. He just spreads his legs a little wider, lets Jensen tease him open with his fingers only a trace of saliva slicking the way, and it’s rough and sore but he doesn’t want it to stop. He’s rocking down on them now, needs more, and Jensen laughs a long low laugh.   
  
  
“Get on the bed Jared,” he says, and unbelievably Jared finds himself obeying, wincing as Jensen’s fingers slide free, lies face down on the bed and turns his head to the side, head pounding, heart beating faster as Jensen runs sure hands down his back, spreads him apart once again, mock bites at his hole, slides that clever tongue up close and eats him out properly this time, and Jared has never felt anything like it, wants to come just like this, wet heavy weight of Jensen’s tongue pushing into him, smoothing the edges, making his hole swell and open and yearn for more, and he winds his fingers into the bedsheets again, grounding himself because he feels like he’s drifting away, getting lost in how good this feels. Jensen is ruthless, he pushes in hard, leaves Jared dangling on the edge, hips moving helplessly, thighs sore from the tension of raising his ass and thrusting it back, and when Jensen slides his thumb in it’s almost a relief from the aching pit in his stomach begging for more.  
  
  
He’s never felt quite like this, so sensitive, he can feel the difference between the sensations immediately, and when Jensen forces his tongue in beside his thumb, pushes them both deep, it’s only a slight surprise to him that he comes, like Jensen had said, with nothing more on his cock than the slight rasp of cotton, It’s so good his vision goes black for a moment, he can feel Jensen’s smile against his ass, his own heavy breathing, but he can’t see, overwhelmed by how good it feels to let go like this, not to hang on and make sure someone else comes first.   
  
  
When he’s back to himself, he hears the faint click of the cap of the lube bottle being flipped back, then a cool drizzle of it is poured between his cheeks, and a little bit of panic makes its way through him. He did this once, and it hurt, and he can safely say he’s never wanted to do it again, has always known he preferred to top, liked to make others whine beneath him, feel them fall apart. Now it's him in that position and he's not sure how it's making him feel.  
  
  
Jensen’s talking again, his low voice almost a growl, the words almost meaningless to Jared, though the snatches he catches make him blush helplessly, hot blood filling his face and rushing straight to his dick, murmured words about how tight he’d been, how hot and responsive, how much his ass had just been begging to get fucked properly, and almost without warning there’s two fingers in his ass again, and he tenses, because this is real, it’s _happening_ and he isn’t sure how he feels about this, despite how good that orgasm had been. He’s caught, because he knows Jensen would let him walk away even now, he’s not being forced to do anything and that puts how much he’s enjoying this squarely on his shoulders.   
  
  
Jensen notices, smoothes a hand over his hip and bends closer to whisper. “It’s out of your hands Jared. You’re not in control here. I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to love it. You’re going to beg for more, and I’ll give you it until you don’t want anything else ever. Now let go.” The last words are a sharp order, accompanied by the sharp sting of a slap on his upper thigh and Jared jerks in reaction, feeling the warmth spread through him, and to his endless embarrassment he lets out a sound halfway between a moan and a sob, bites it back as hard as he can, only to hitch his breath as the fingers slide back into him for an all too brief moment, then out again and Jensen slaps his ass this time, then again, and it’s like something inside of him is breaking, leaving him without anything to fight with, hell no reason to fight anymore, and the moment it happens he feels the last remnants of tension drain from him.   
  
  
It’s in that second that Jensen stops, and slides into him with no more ado, no more fingers, just a hastily fumbled condom and a slick of lube, and he feels too big, too thick for this to work, but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t let Jared adjust, just hums approvingly, fingers digging into Jared’s hips, tugging him brutally backwards until he’s all the way in, then fucks him with long slow strokes like he could do this forever, and Jared is already hard again, can already feel the building coiling tension in his stomach connected to every rough thrust Jensen makes, every time he makes Jared shiver with his perfectly aimed thrusts. Only it doesn’t get harder, doesn’t get faster, just keeps hitting his prostate every so often, keeping him on the edge, and he realises Jensen was serious. Jared will beg for this now.   
  
  
He knows he’s far gone when that thought just makes him want to come even more, with every precise pound into his body, the feel of Jensen on his reddened flesh sending tremors of feeling up his spine, and almost without knowing it he begs, in a thickened roughened voice, doesn’t even know what for, for more of this, harder, faster, and for the first time he understands what makes someone want this so badly, why the people he’s slept with in the past have sounded the way he does right now, and Jensen responds finally, pushes so hard into him it hurts, makes him feel so full he can barely breathe, and his cock ache with how badly he’s close to coming, and it’s like Jensen has flipped a switch because he’s pounding into him properly now, tight and controlled and so good it’s like he can’t see anymore, everything has narrowed down to this, to how sore he feels, how good, like he can’t take anymore, and he’s coming a second time, the bed beneath him wet with it, his hand round his dick like it’s incidental, and Jensen keeps fucking him through it until he feels torn open, feels exposed like a live wire, every nerve at its peak, and it’s so much of a relief to feel Jensen come, that he wonders for a second if he’s achieving an impossible third orgasm.  
  
  
Afterwards, Jensen strips off the condom, makes himself at home, and Jared couldn’t protest even if he wanted to, as he lies lazy and boneless on the bed, trying to muster some embarrassment for how much he’d begged, how raw he’d sounded, but unable to. He’d been caught fair and square, and his fucking had been both reward and punishment. When Jensen hops out of the shower and begins to dress, he makes an almost involuntary noise of protest before shutting himself up, but is rewarded by two fingers walking themselves down his back, rubbing over his still stretched out hole, not in yet, but with the promise implicit, and he shifts a little towards them. Jensen leans down and his breath makes Jared shiver all over, goose pimples on his back rising in response. “If you want this again,” he says, “you can come by at six tomorrow. Get yourself wet and ready beforehand. I’ll be home,” and a steady hand traces an address on his back in a curved script, that he then signs with a flourish, all in permanent marker. “Just how much do you want it?”  
  
  
With that he’s gone, out the door after unplugging his cell and charger, and Jared breathes in so deeply, and holds it so long his lungs ache.  
  
  
When he looks at his back, he can't read the address even with the aid of a mirror and squinting. If he wants what Jensen can give him, he'll have to ask someone to read the address off him, have to let them see how Jensen marked him, signed his handiwork. Just how much does he want it?   
  
  
He feels the ache inside, and knows he wants it that much, maybe even more, can't imagine going without it now he's had it once. Knows he'll be at Jensen's place tomorrow at six, slick and ready to be fucked, and can't help how hot and dirty that makes him feel. Jensen has won and thoroughly, but Jared can't promise himself a rematch, or a replay with someone else. All he wants is Jensen.   
  
  



End file.
